Back to Lyoko
by fishy lips
Summary: 2 years after turning off the supercomputer, the newly improved gang go back to virtual reality. Raves, reviews, flames all welcome. I don't own Code Lyoko by the way.
1. 2 years later

_So long supercomputer…._

_2 years later_

Today was a start of a new day for all high schoolers, and for those who haven't left it's another day of long tedious homework, boring lectures, and times your just watching the clock anticipating dismissal.

Sometimes he wished the supercomputer _hadn't_ shut down, life would be so much more exciting. What boy would want to miss out on saving the world and kicking robot butt in another virtual reality? He regretted all those times he pouted whenever he'd hear "XANA has launched an attack" from Jeremy. When was the last time he heard those words? 2 years ago?

"It couldn't have been that long…"

"Ulrich Stern, please pay attention!"

Ulrich Stern, still the same karate chopping soccer bad boy as he was back in junior high. Only leaner, taller (even surpassing the heights of both Yumi and Sissi), smarter, and dare he'd like to admit, more mature.

He hissed at the clock and looked straight into his teacher's eyes with an angry look.

Odd, who sat a seat to the left of him began to giggle.

She pointed at him with a shameful look and her opened her mouth to say something.

Fortunately for him, before any words or sounds could come from her mouth the dismissal bell rang and he rushed out as soon as he could.

"I am surprised she hasn't kicked you out of her class yet," Jeremy said pushing up his glasses forward. Jeremy, on the other hand, didn't change much, with Aelita's help he had gain some fashion sense and like Ulrich grew taller.

"I wish I could get kicked out of her class, bo-ring," Odd said placing his hands behind his head. Odd, still Odd. Odd, with his purple style fashion sense, spiky blonde hair (now dyed purple on the tips), and much to everyone's surprisement grew taller, (exeding Yumi's ear) with zero maturity.

"Please, if I got kicked out, my parents would freak," Ulrich replied

"I really don't understand what is so boring about Biology. I think that the study of all living and nonliving things can be pretty exciting,"

"'the study' that's exactly it Einstien!"

Ulrich and Odd began laughing.

'Why do I hang out with these people?' Jeremy sighed.

"Hey you guys, how was Biology?"

At least he had Aelita. Aelita, every year she had began to finally understand everymore basic human social and clichés. In the two years her hair glossy pink hair had grown a little past her shoulders. Her usual outfit consisted of a sleeveless pink hoodie-shirt, tan capris, and pink sneakers.

"Great,"

"the usual,"

They began to walk and passed Yumi, who had her own little clad of friends. Ulrich snuck a peek at her by the corner of his eye as they passed. Yumi had hung out with them less, partly because she was older than all of them and they didn't see each other now without the need to save the world.

She didn't grow much height wise, her body had matured though, and her hair had been reduced to a bob-cut. She had come out of the whole Underworld-all-black look to a more 'cooler' Ghost in the Shell: Stand alone look. To everyone's amazement she began wearing make-up, nothing too much—just eyeliner and mascara that had really brought her eyes out. This, Jeremy said was the mystery to her sudden popularity, even matching with Cheer captain Sissi. Her usual outfit consisted of a fit black shirt with a Japanese red sun print that showed her bellybutton, fit jeans, and black high-top flat boot shoes. By her side stood Ulrich's number 1 rival William, who at these times still was hooked on Yumi, determined as ever now that there was less of Ulrich.

"I was thinking of joining the cheerleading squad," Aelita said.

"In Sissi's squad? No way," Odd said, his eyes widening.

"Ulrich dear!!!"

"Speaking of the devil, literally," Odd said under his breathe.

Ulrich took his eyes away from Yumi and William and sighed. "Yes Sissi?"

In the last 3 months the crazy rumors of Sissi and Ulrich going out became 'official'.

Sissi waved obnoxiously, followed by three of her cheerleading minions.

Aelita looked at them, a little jealous.

Sissi probably after Odd, did not change at all. Her hair, still fell down to her chest pinned back by a orange headband, she wore a jean shirt, and a v-neck long sleeved shirt.

She clung to his arm rubbing her check on his arm.

Yumi peeked at the two in disgust.

Meanwhile, in the vast internet something evil began to stir.


	2. A launched attack?

"Aww come on your stupid computer!" A boy in the next door room cried out. The time was currently 1:00 AM, obviously past bedtime in the school.

The computer had apparently frozen when he was in the middle of a war role-play game on the internet.

He continued pressing the exit button and finally resorted to looking to the wires and cords on the back to shut down the computer, when he began to pull the plug he was thrown back by a volt of electricity hitting the wall with a huge thump. He looked at the computer whose screen had gotten black with only a faded red emblem.

It made a high pitch sound and slowly severed smoke.

"What the--?!"

The door was slammed open to reveal Ulrich with the fire extinguisher.

Odd knelt by the speechless boy "You okay?"

Jeremy rushed inside, amidst all the smoke and confusion he managed to sneak a peak at the computer where the monitor suddenly went black.

"XANA?"

* * *

"I barely got any sleep last night after that freak computer accident," Odd yawned stretching his arms up "I think a nap in the next class is a due,"

"I bet that boy downloaded something that he wasn't suppose to and ruined his computer," Ulrich replied.

They stood around a bench, and soon Yumi and William came to join them.

"You guys alright? We heard about the thing that happened last night," Yumi first said.

Aelita took her daze away from the cheerleading practice. "I couldn't see anything that had happened in there—what started it?"

"Yea, no one was hurt," Odd replied

"I know the boy who was in the room, he is reckless with computers and probably tried to install something and it went wrong," William threw out.

'Like you were there to see it,' Ulrich thought.

Out of the silence Jeremy, who sat the other end of the bench where they all stood, finally spoke "It was XANA, I saw it with my own eyes,"

They all looked at him, shocked.

"That's impossible," Aelita said.

"You've already shut down the supercomputer," Ulrich added

"What could XANA be planning?"

"There's only one thing to do," Jeremy broke in

"It's back to Lyoko,"


	3. Virtualization

"_Tonight. It'll take some time before I can get anything running again—but get there before 7." _

"_Can't wait," replied Yumi_

"_Oh and make sure no one sees or follows you," added Jeremy_

_They all looked at William who smiled and scratched the back of his head._

"_It wasn't like I was going to study for tomorrow's test anyways," Odd said to Aelita._

6:50

"Hurry up we are going to be late!" Odd pushed Ulrich out the door. They had to do detention, and because of Odd's giggling and Ulrich invoking their proctor, they stayed even longer.

They bumped into Yumi who also looked like she was in a hurry.

"Sorry Yumi," said Odd.

"Whew. I thought I was the last one here," said Yumi looking at the two.

"I had to stay in and finish my test," she said as they all began to walk to the factory.

"Hey Yumi, you know there is a rumor that you've never been kissed before," brought up Odd who caught up to her.

She looked surprised and immediately tried to cover the blush on her face "From whom? Sissi?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Figures,"

"If you'd like, I'll kiss you," leaned Odd.

"I'd rather not," said Yumi putting her hand over his forehead.

Odd laughed.

"So is it true?" Interrupted Ulrich.

Both Yumi and Odd looked at him.

"Why do you care Ulrich?" asked Odd as he cocked a brow suspiciously.

"Never mind. Forget I even asked," said Ulrich.

Yumi sighed 'Why so Defensive?'

As they entered a familiar elevator Odd looked at Yumi and Ulrich who both faced the opposite ways. 'Things never change sometimes' thought Odd.

"There you guys are," said William

"Just in time," Aelita popped up

"It's ready,"

They all stood at their capsules.

"We'll start the search in the forest section,"

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer William. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich,"

A familiar breeze swept the five up in the capsule.

"Get ready XANA," thought Ulrich.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner William. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization!" He hit the magic key and they were of.

The next thing they knew they were in the forest section.

"Sorry it took so long, the computer had to scan you DNA's over again,"

"Check it out!" Said Odd.

New outfits.

They all took some time analyzing whatever they were wearing.

Odd was wearing his all time cat suit, new and improved of course. "Really shows off my muscles more right?" He said to Aelita with a big grin. It printed light purple stripes over the suit, and cute cat ears for better sound hearing and indication in case Jeremy was not there to spot it for him. "Still looks the same, the way I like it,"

"I've even added more weapon to it Odd,"

William's outfit resembled much like the one he was wearing when he was taken over by XANA, except in a more 'good guy color' color of white, black, and blue. And still on as his weapon of choice, that huge loveable sword.

"I've taken some of the powers that XANA had when he possessed you and gave I to you William, like super smoke,"

"Sweet,"

Ulrich whose outfit now became a mix of a yellow samurai and a ninja, along with his two trusty samurai swords and a yellow headband, nothing extravagantly different either.

"You'll be glad to know Ulrich; I've double the impact of each of your sword hits,"

"Makes no difference," he replied analyzing himself.

Aelita, who started possessing those familiar pink bottom eye make-up and pointy ears, also wore a pink and blue one piece, under a see-trough thin blue skirt. She wore a pink headband over her head and also one blue glove over her left hand, and instead of having flats, she wore some heels.

"Aelita, I've also equipped you with your own force field for extra protection,"

"Thank you Jeremy,"

Good thing no one was there to see him smile and blush.

And last but not least was Yumi, who wore a short geisha outfit, with very long sleeves at the end, the end of her kimono cut short at her thighs, put together by a red sash. Her socks (if you could call them that) reached up to her thighs and wore the sandals that tied around her ankle. Some of her hair was tried up and she worered eye shadow. Her two fans tied behind her back with the sash.

Ulrich, Odd, and William looked at Yumi and Aelita. Honestly, fitting outfits over a girl's body that has been maturing plus a boy's growing hormones does not equal modest meaning.

"Yumi…" Ulrich looked at her speechless.

"I think this Kimono is a little short," she said looking down.

"I think you look great," said William.

"Wow Yumi, Aelita, you guys look hot!" said Odd. Aelita blushed.

Jeremy, in the background wished he was there, also a little angry towards Odd outburst.

"Sending you your vehicles,"

Ulrich got on the overbike and Aelita stood behind Odd on the overboard.

William approached the overwing but before his fingers could even touch the handle Yumi got in his place.

"I drive," She said.

Odd giggled.

"Sorry I am not yet able to make an extra vehicle William," said Jeremy. He never had the time to while XANA took over William.

"I don't mind," He replied he got on behind Yumi, his arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight," Yumi said.

Ulrich looked at the William with disgust before zooming away.

"Head to the tower, I thought I felt it activate,"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Odd said zooming past Ulrich, who was in the lead.

"I don't think this is the time," said Jeremy

"I don't sense XANA anywhere anyway," said Aelita

Ulrich pressed the gas catching up to Odd.

"No fair!" cried Odd when Ulrich won.

"I've got extra weight," Odd said

"Hmmph,"

"Oh, sorry Aelita,"

"At least I am not last," said Odd looking behind him "Wait, where did they go?"

"Oh no! Don't tell me! Maybe William—" freaked Aelita

"I doubt it," Said William, who surprised them all leaning on the tower.

"How'd you--?"

"Super smoke." replied Yumi who high-fived William.

"Darn those XANA given powers," said Ulrich.

"Let's please concentrate," Said Jeremy finally

"Calm down Einstein, there's nothing even here!" said Odd

No one sensed that robots crept up not too far away, faster improved ones, able to be undetected by Jeremy's computer.


End file.
